


One Drop in the Gene Pool

by crankyoldman



Category: Aeon Flux (Cartoon), Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-04-03
Updated: 2011-12-11
Packaged: 2017-10-20 06:46:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crankyoldman/pseuds/crankyoldman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strange people are showing up and messing with Amber's plans for GeneCo and the city at large. A fun romp into possibilities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Allegiances

**Author's Note:**

> So, I finally watched the _Aeon Flux_ series, and unsurprisingly I _love_ Trevor Goodchild and his cray cray. And thought that it would crossover really well with Repo! ~~Shipping Trevor/Nathan like burning.~~ I've changed the ending of Repo! slightly; Rotti's dead, but Nathan managed to survive, because I said so. Amber still took over the company though. MY AU. All of the chapters will be really short and done whenever I feel like it. XD

He was tall and thin, and Nathan thought he resembled a preying mantis in the way he moved. He wasn't even sure why he'd accepted the bug man's invitation. Maybe he was just bored; since Amber had taken over the company he didn't have as much to do. Repossessions still occurred, of course, but his contractual obligations were finished.

"Nathan Wallace. I've done quite a bit of research on you."

He really should have been out looking for Shilo, at least, the trail couldn't have gotten completely cold...

"Then why don't you get to the point?"

Nathan had to wonder if this man was just another in a long line of powerful people that found his particular talents useful or at the very least _entertaining._ He had to wonder if he was just falling into patterns again, having been set free but having been leashed for so long he didn't know what to do with himself.

"I have a particular problem--a person--that needs taken care of."

"I'm retired."

"No, you were let go. And I think that in this particular case, you would be interested."

He produced a photo, and Nathan quickly ripped it from his hands as soon as he focused on it. Shilo. Wearing some ridiculous leather getup which was far too old for her and standing with a woman that resembled another type of bug. A fly, perhaps.

"Where did you get this? How old is it?"

"It was taken last night, shortly before my laboratory in southern Sanitarium Island was bombed."

Nathan noted the detonator in Shilo's right hand and swallowed. "She's just a child, she doesn't--"

"I don't frankly care what your child does. The target is the woman with her. If you bring her to me then you can discipline Shilo in whatever way you feel necessary."

The way the man said _discipline_ suggested he thought quite a bit about it. It gave Nathan a feeling of automatic displacement, which was the last thing he needed right then.

"So you just want me to bring you the woman? That's it?"

"That's it."

He shouldn't have been surprised that Shilo had fallen in with a bad crowd. Ever since she'd learned what her medicine really was she'd wanted nothing to do with him. Still, he only ever did things for her safety, and if she was running around with terrorists he would just have to take care of them. Marni would expect that of him.

"Who are you anyway?"

The man chuckled, something that wasn't exactly a comforting sound. "Trevor Goodchild. All I want is what's best for this world. Surely you can agree with that philosophy?"

Somehow, despite the tone of his voice, Nathan believed him. He shook his hand, sealing the deal.

"I'll be back with the woman in tow soon enough."

"Be careful. Aeon Flux isn't caught easily."

Nathan smirked. "Clearly you've never seen me work."


	2. Allegiances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amber knew that woman. But she still wanted to know what made her tick.

She knew that girl.

Woman, rather. But Amber couldn't help but think of her as a girl; like she had been, only over a year prior. As she watched the footage again for the fifth time, Amber identified the feeling that punched into her gut as something akin to _loss_. The new president of GeneCo didn't go running about the streets in a corset and stockings anymore, hopped up on Z and anarchy. And this woman didn't need Z to do what she did, there was a deliberateness to her chaos that only people who were fully in charge of their faculties could handle.

And Amber had discovered that the power provided as the president of GeneCo was far more intoxicating than any numbing buzz the streets could provide.

"I want to know why there are explosions in this city that we didn't create," she said, fanning her hands out on the desk, the one that she'd picked out herself after her father had died on the last one.

"You know that we don't have to make every wacko that comes around. It's a whole big world out there outside of Sanitarium Island."

If it were anyone but Luigi, sprawled out and sharpening his knife on the one item he'd picked out in the office, she would have taken that as patronizing. But it was Luigi. If there wasn't a slight edge to his words then he didn't care.

"I think I want to meet her."

"And find out what's inside?" Luigi added, helpfully in his way.

She had to wonder if she'd picked up something from her father, the Largo urge to squash out any bit of freedom that didn't fit into her plan. But no. Amber didn't want to bury the woman. She wanted to know what made her tick. Find out if they were something truly alike, or if it was just another graverobber with empty promises and a different set of addictions.

The henchgirl walked up then, setting the file in front of her. The preliminary surveillance beyond that video had been processed.

"Aeon Flux."

"What's that?"

"Her name."

What a terrible and obvious stage name.


	3. Boom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing like a girl's first explosives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are fun. XD

Ten, nine...

She had to keep moving. The charges she'd set would go off before long and that wasn't the kind of statement she wanted to make. Self-destruction was a waste, a pure expression of ego. Not that Æon was without ego, of course. But the moment, the blinding flash when another gear of the machine was forcefully put into disrepair was better than self-sacrifice any day.

Three, two...

"Æon ! Wait!"

As long as she'd remembered, she'd worked alone. Isolated in such a way that she was the sole master of her fate and the world around her. Even as she had worked for Monica she had really always worked for herself. For the freedom. It wasn't exactly _deep_ , after all.

One.

"Get DOWN Shilo!"

Her reflexes were good, or else the girl would have been a smudge on the sidewalk. There was a part of her that wanted to just let it happen, go back to the bliss of isolation. But Æon couldn't. And she didn't exactly know why.

"S-sorry." The smoke cleared and they could look up.

"What did I tell you about staying out of my way."

"You were taking too long! I wanted to make sure it was going alright."

"It _always_ goes alright. And when it doesn't I can get myself out of it."

She didn't have time or inclination to be a figure for this girl; parent, friend, or mentor. So Æon shoved a block of C4 at her.

"If you want to do something, Shilo, just do it."

Shilo lit up, and Æon could see that the point had finally come across.


	4. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shilo is free. And awkward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey it's not dead!

This was so much better than she could have hoped.

No rules, no responsibilities, no problems. Well at least no problems she didn't make. Shilo knew that her dad was probably having a meltdown but at least she expected no problems from GeneCo. It wasn't like she had done any mods to herself--the motto she'd decided on was mod free, live free--and Amber Sweet had been all too happy to have her sign those papers over. It wasn't like she'd asked for Rotti Largo to turn all creeper on her.

Aeon was sitting on the windowsill of their current base, impenetrable as usual. At least she didn't ask about her parents.

"So, Aeon, you liking Sanitarium Island?"

Stupid. Shilo might as well have opened with 'what's your sign, oh and I like bugs'.

"Do you really care if I like it here?" Aeon fiddled with a zippo like a smoker would, only she'd never seen her smoke. Maybe she was bored now that they were in a quiet time after all those explosions.

"Uh, no, not really I guess."

Shilo opened up one of the glossy gossip magazines she'd picked up on the way. Now that she was out and they were on every street corner, she simply couldn't resist. She wanted to know _everything_ about the island.

The zippo flicked closed with a very distinctive clip which echoed in the mostly empty room.

Aeon pointed out the window. "Who's that?"

Shilo peeked over her knee to see. "Pavi Largo? What about him."

"I think I'd like to meet him."

Shilo thought back to all the articles, the salacious pictures she'd seen. Pavi was slightly embarrassing because he was part of _that_ world of flirtations and boy-girl crap. Heck, her first crush was basically the first guy that had talked to her that wasn't her father, and he'd well. She got over that pretty quickly.

"Are you _serious?_ "

"You either come or not, I don't care either way."

She bit her lip and followed Aeon out the fire escape, because while she'd wanted to be free, she'd certainly not wanted to be _alone._


End file.
